A Play of Fates
by ZizouElipsus
Summary: Girl masquerading as a boy, a dragon, the blue wizards. Full summary inside... Possibly Legolas/OC (not sure yet but will see how plot plays out), not a 10th walker(more like 10th stalker)I intend to keep strictly to Tolkien's own works (no plot change in LOTR, characters will only effect scenes of book not witnessed by readers as there is a side plot of my own making.)
1. Chapter 1: Beginning with an End

Summary: In the beginning there were five, five wizards of Middle Earth. After three journeyed to the East only Saruman returned. Little was heard and even less was known of the fates the two blue robed wizards suffered. Perhaps one was moved by pity, perhaps it was a grave mistake, but in a moment one man, garbed in the blue robes of his order, spared a life and condemned another. For no dragon can live without its heart...can it? And can the dead live once more? His actions cause a union of two fates that should not have met. Years later, before the famous events of the journey from Rivendell to Mt. Doom. Before the ring was destroyed, far to the east, a new power was felt as the hand of Sauron reached ever farther. In its attempts to rid all obstacles it made one fatal error. The disappearance of a blue robed hermit may have gone unnoticed by many, but to the child he raised as his own it is an unforgivable act. Setting out from the east two unlikely companions seek the aid of someone they have never met, Gandalf the Grey. Yet in a patriarchal society such a journey is no easy task. And so, a young girl masquerading as a boy, along with a strange eastern dragon, became entangled in far more than she ever bargained for.

Possibly a Legolas/OC, not a 10th walker really (more like 10th stalker) I intend to keep strictly to Tolkien's own storylines (i.e. no plot change in LOTR storyline, characters will only effect scenes of book not witnessed by readers as there is a side plot of my own making that I will try write in keeping with all Tolkien's works)

**Chapter 1: Beginning with an End**

In the scathing glare of a summer's sun the shrill screams of a woman in labour pierced the chill castles interior. All those that heard it awaited news anxiously as they went distractedly about their duties. In the hallway adjoining the room of interest, a man paced back and forth rapidly, stopping to fidget once in a while, but plagued by a constant look of anguish. His distress was further provoked by his wife's constant screams which showed little sign of ceasing.

Hours drained away along with any colour the man's face had once possessed. It was only when the final cries and sobs came to a halt, echoing through those cold chambers, that life appeared to re-enter the man's features. He hurried his stride, quickly reaching the chamber door and pushing past the open mouthed maid, whose desperate protests fell upon deaf ears. He refused be forced into waiting any longer. Yet, in his haste he neither waited for an infant's first cat cry, nor the joyous exclamations that should have accompanied it. His first thoughts were of his wife who now sat propped up by pillows gazing at some invisible point in the distance. Her face was haggard, frozen in a tortured expression and silent tears still running down her flushed cheeks.

She did not appear to be aware of her husband's entrance. She did not see the uncertainty play across his face, the impatience, concern and delight fighting some internal struggle. He moved directly to her side, dropping to his knees, caressing her and placing a kiss upon her cheek. The only acknowledgement he received was the slight quivering of her lower lip, while her expression remained distant. Anyone that saw her could have little doubt as to her condition; her fever and catatonic state were common symptoms, not just known to a mid-wife or nurse. Some said that in the last moments of life many are graced with a glimpse of another world, a world that so ensnared their senses as to leave them blind to their surroundings. Others said that once eyes were laid on death himself the very soul was drawn from the body, leaving naught but an empty shell to this world. The only agreement any of the superstitions reached was that those affected by such a bitter illness would not remain in the realm of the living much longer.

As fear squeezed the man's heart he became determined not to believe what his eyes saw so clearly. He pulled himself up and attempting a smile turned to face the women at the room's end. He spoke in a booming voice doing his best to conceal how it trembled. "Tell me where is my son's nurse?!" he attempted to sound joyous, though it came out rather hurriedly. "Well, where is my heir?!" He managed to hold a meagre smile as he moved to the nurse who had stooped to collect an oblong bundle. Her look was hesitant as he approached; she had been at loss for words not knowing any delicate enough for such a situation. At his demand to see the child she finally managed a murmur, though barely audible it caused the man to stop in his tracks. "My King you have no son..." A wide grin broke the pained expression that had plagued his face and his grief seemed momentarily forgotten. The Man gave a choked laugh, "What! You bring me a lizard in jest!" his smile grew only wider at the sight of the crumpled face blotched with red, "Give her here nurse, so she may know her father's welcome!" He moved forward to claim the child, only to be stopped as an older nanny stepped into his path.

The gaze that met his was hardened as any warriors; it had weathered grief and pain and was well seasoned in such struggles. Her words were sharp yet direct, "See to your wife, my Lord, your time is better spent at her side at the present. There are sorrows enough here today, for you have no child that lives." Terror filled the man top full; he opened his mouth to speak but closed it before a cry could break loose. He was unable to believe what he had heard, unable to bring himself to move or think. The old woman seemed the only being present capable of action, his old nurse who had delivered him to the world. It seemed to him he would not outlive her, he could not cope with such grief. "Lord Sidan see to your wife! Your daughter is dead and soon your wife will join her!" the woman's thin finger grasped his arm firmly and pulled him to his wife's side. His expression crumpled and tears rose unbidden. He could not comprehend her cruelty nor her reasoning, he could do nothing for his wife now. He watched her turn and begin ordering about the younger women, spurring them to action and out of the stupor that threatened to ensnare all present.

He knelt at his wife's side as she gazed ahead. He glanced at the nanny as she ordered and assessed the situation. As maids and servants began to act, she turned her head aside. For a moment, a single brief moment, he saw the glistening tears, yet they were quickly brushed away and a schooled expression hardened the elderly woman's features once more. She had never cried, at the death of his parents, his brother, nor her own son. While he knelt torn by grief, broken and crying, she stood alone. The same pains and horrors multiplied a thousand times filled her, yet never once had she faltered, at least until now. His gaze, though obscured by tears, drifted back to his wife. He was startled by the ghostly pallor and dull eyes that now met his. She too must have seen what occurred, even though she appeared so distant. Her trembling limps could hardly annunciate the words she wished to say, yet from her mouth two words were spoken, hushed but clear. "..._laes nîn_*..."

Something shattered inside Sidan in that moment. Years later on recounting the tale people would say he became possessed by a demonic will that drove him mad until his dying day. Others said his grief was so great it stopped his heart and left him, a cruel and ruthless shadow of a man. Whatever broke, whatever he found, I cannot claim to know. Though in a single second he found such clarity, time itself about him seemed slowed. In truth he already knew he had lost, that there was nothing left to him now. What he did would cease to be of importance. Perhaps that was why it was the King himself and not his men that rode out to seek the blue magician. Perhaps it was because the King himself came knocking on the door of that reputedly mad old hermit, that his plea was heard. There can be no certainty in most of the events that followed, only that the king returned with an old man robed in deep blue with a short beard. Everyone was made to leave the chambers of the Queen and only the king and his stranger, who carried a strange sack, entered. The doors were bolted and evening passed. Only at dawn the next morn was the door opened and a child's cry pierced the air.

The only news that left the castle was that the queen had died in childbirth, leaving the King alone with his newborn daughter. For four happy years, the king raised his daughter, until one morning he was found dead in his chambers, he had passed in his sleep and after four years his features wore a peaceful expression once more. The day he died the blue robed man, his closest and only companion those four years, departed the castle with a young child. Neither were seen again in that land, though stories were told of a strange spirit who dwelt in the forest on the borders of the kingdom. They say the spirit took many forms, sometimes a magnificent blue bird that wheeled about above the trees, sometimes a young girl that played along the river bank. It was one of those strange tales, most often recited by townsfolk of the land, especially on the day marked by remembrance for the death of queen Mòreadhiel the half-elven.

*Traslation: My baby


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings and Old Habits

Sorry for the delay in posting up this chapter. I did want to get a few chapters out quickly to start this story off but accidentally deleted a few paragraphs while typing on my phone...won't do that again in a hurry. Anyway thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy the story though it is slow to begin with it should pick up in the next chapter or so. Translations and explanations are below of the story. I should probably mention a disclaimer at this point so: The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit and Middle Earth along with its characters are the property of Tolkien etc. I own Kirana and Aearon only, while this depiction of Alatar is only my own interpretation.

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings and Old Habits**

Time passed at its own leisurely pace in Middle Earth during the era of watchful peace*. East of Rhovanion and to the north of Mordor lay the great inland sea of Rhûn. One of few places left untouched by civilizations and a well esteemed hunting grounds for the white kine** that dwelt by its shores. The woods on that sea, like the rest of Middle Earth, were flourishing. While infrequent convoys passed from Mordor to Rhûn or back again, there were few in those parts to notice and even less that cared. Throughout the western world all seemed at peace and replete with prosperity. Even the shadow that had resided over Mirkwood appeared to lift. Oh those were the happy days! All tales of darkness were quickly fading from memory and were more promptly dismissed and stamped out if any attempt to resurface was made. For as everyone knows, nothing breeds ill will faster than dwelling on silly tales of the past. At least that was how the sensible majority saw things, while any that didn't certainly learned to hold their tongues. And so it happened that the arrival of two riders at the sea of Rhûn went unnoticed and unchallenged, for they were never spotted by the convoys or hunting parties of orks, men or elves.

It was during a warm week in Spring, when leaves were still young and had just left the security of their buds, a convoy of eastern men stopped at the banks of the sea of Rhûn and set up camp. It was not long after noon, yet the group were weary and perhaps a little reluctant to enter the shadows of Mordor. The new arrivals were unaware of the latent curiosity they inspired in a figure hiding in the foliage. Two pairs of eyes were fixed upon the group. One set belonged to the dark robed figure hunched behind a cluster of shrubs, the other pair seemed to lack a body completely, in fact they rather appeared to be two glowing points, hovering a number of meters above the hunched being. The watchers remained as evening wore on, never moving, never speaking. When the sun began a sinking course and the travelers had settled for their evening meal, the figure rose noiselessly making its way through the forest, followed by the two glinting lights that caused a soft rustling of the foliage about them.

The figure moved through the forest, and following no particular trail, came to a small stream. Following the sound of falling water, the figure strode to a small sodden rocky face that hosted a variety of mosses and growths. Water ran in numerous rivulets, zigzagging and dribbling over the collection of cracks and boulders. The structure was situated at the base of a mountain that had been cut short about its slope leaving rubble and bare rock for the small stream to run over. The forest however had attempted to creep up this slope and though attempts to grow on the rock were futile, the trees' efforts had yielded some result in that a few trees teetered precariously over the cliff like edge, their roots protruding rudely from the rocks, while some foliage grappled with the lesser slope at a higher point. It was from beneath a singular willow, which seemed on the verge of toppling off this rock face, that the small stream emerged from a small cavern where the rivulets of water converged. The cavern itself was only about three foot in breadth at the widest point and rose two foot above the water's surface, an entrance way of size enough for a small creature, but certainly not for a man. Yet our figure made straight for this little opening and waded into the stream, which proved deeper than one may have first imagined. The hooded silhouette did in fact find itself almost waist deep in the water by the opening, and sweeping aside the dangling willow branches, stooped over and disappeared into the watery mouth. This time the gleaming points of light hovered above the ground outside for a moment before continuing up the cliff and floated out of sight.

In a dim lit cave, furnished with little more than a few chairs, tables and a bookshelf, an elderly man with a neatly cropped beard sat at a wooden desk scribbling with a dull quill upon some parchment. He was garbed in woollen robes, that had perhaps been of a royal blue colour at one time though it had long since faded. His matching hat, broad brimmed with a pointed tip, lay on the table beside him. _"Le abdollen,"_ he said causing a dripping figure to stiffen and step forwards from the shadows quickly pulling back its hood. _"Goheno nin" _the woman replied with an inclination of her head then made as if to leave in a particular hurry. "Kirana," the man said in a warning tone, placing his quill on the desk and turning to look in the young girl's direction. She halted with a sigh, "There are men camped on the bank of the sea, down by..." she paused and looked at the ground, attempting to avoid the wizard's gaze. "I didn't let them see me...or Aearon!" she said hurriedly. "Dry your clothes then," he sighed "and tell Aearon I wish to see him immediately." She gave a short nod and walked towards a smaller tunnel, she turned back as she was about to enter it, "Alatar I..." but the old wizard was already gone. She left the large cavern dejectedly, _Fool! When has sneaking in ever worked!_ She thought to herself. _Never. _A voice inside her head replied. "I don't recall asking you!" she snapped aloud. "Alatar is waiting for...", _I know._ The voice cut her off and faded without another word. Pulling some dry clothes from a chest in an antechamber she continued to storm down the narrow passageway. After five minutes she arrived at a wooden wall across her path. Without pausing she heaved a shoulder into the slats of wood. There was a loud groan as the wood was pushed out and an opening into a small cabin appeared. Sliding through, she quickly shoved the old bookcase back into place so that it sat flush against the wall.

Finally in the warmth of a small cabin, Kirana pulled on her dry things, folding the rest and ramming them into a bag left the old hunting lodge. The wooden shack was a poor excuse for a lodge; it belonged to no one in particular. All manner of peoples used it as they passed through or stopped by for the hunting season, provided they knew of it of course. Kirana always felt better off avoiding living in it, regardless of the security the place offered. There was always the possibility that someone might come across the place or a hunting party could show up. As to the caverns that ran through to the cabin, it was probably a security measure. Who knew who'd made it; perhaps the water had carved it out like the rest of the tunnels. Either way none of that mattered, the single main cavern was home for now, and during the warmer months, such as this one, Kirana simply slept outdoors.

The forests were truly enchanting at that time of year. Flower petals mixed with leaf litter and the smell of spring hung about the air. Kirana stopped leaning back against an old oak and gazed at the stars. They differed somehow from the stars in other parts of Rhûn, yet were always so familiar. The sound of wing beats pulled her from her reverie. Seconds later a large creature glided down into a nearby clearing, two eyes like points of light gazing at her from its dark silhouette. It approached slowly, slinking through the trees. As it drew near Kirana could distinguish the dark blue glimmer to its scales that dusk disguised as black. Aearon inclined his head slightly as he passed and then proceeded to yawn and stretch, before collapsing to the ground and curling up, a habit that had always made Kirana smile. He said nothing of his conversation with Alatar, but then he didn't have to, it was always the same thing. Don't let your eyes off her, keep her out of danger etc. Kirana pulled away from oak and plodded over, tossing her bag to the ground she dropped down beside the dozing dragon. Leaning back against a feathered wing she shut her eyes and considered the activities of the men at the camp until dreams enveloped her. _Mára lómë_,Aearon thought softly as he too let sleep cloud his thoughts.

*Watchful Peace: (2063 - 2460) a peaceful time period for Middle Earth, though Gondor was wary of attack at the beginning. It began when Sauron, who had been directing recent attacks, fled to the east due to Gandalf's investigating Dol Guldur. After four centuries Gondor relaxed it's defenses and Sauron inevitably returned sending in his Eastern attack forces once more.

**White Kine: The White Kine of Araw were a legendary cattle like creature found on the shore of the sea of Rhûn. They were famous for their magnificent horns, and are the horns from which The Great Horn of Gondor was carved.

Translations:

Le abdollen - You're late [Sindarin] (literally "you are after come")

Goheno nin - Forgive me [Sindarin]

Mára lómë - Good night [Quenya]


	3. Chapter 3: Past ALways Present

**Chapter 3: Past Always Present**

In the fading light Alatar watched the pair drift asleep. While both were of similar age there was never a pair so unlike one another in race or character. Aearon, who was now probably of three or four hundred years, was only six to seven meters in length at best. His growth had clearly been stunted; Alatar could only assume this was due to the circumstance of his birth and heritage, whatever that was. Alatar was altogether unsure about the creature. Certainly it could be referred to as a dragon and from a distance no one could tell the difference. Yet when at a closer proximity one found him to be more lithe and of a lighter build than any dragon. His body proved more agile, being of a less reptilian nature, and capable of a gait not unlike a horses and certainly of similar speed. His wings too were strange, having a birdlike plumage on the upper half that faded into leathery skin on his lower wing, while his tail was also tipped in feathers that splayed out in flight. Aearon's body was covered mostly in a mix of scales and fur other than that. A shaggy mane grew in tufts between long feathered ears and down his neck. Though strangest of all was his head, resembling a wolf's than a dragon's with scales only about the eyes, forehead and in a centre line down his snout. He carried himself with a regal air, his eyes a metallic grey that mirrored the glow of the stars at night.

Yet while Aearon had grown wiser over the years, Kirana remained naive. She had her father's spirit, something the old wizard had been quick to learn. She was light hearted and free in her manner and always determined to see the best in everyone. Yet her seclusion from society, other people and a regular life had rendered her a little ignorant to the expectations, behaviors and mannerisms of others. Not that it seemed to bother her in the least. What she knew, she had learned from books or Alatar's stories, as well as from villagers and the little interaction she'd had with the world. Kirana had clearly inherited her mother's appearance, having the same green eyes, dark hair and tapered ears. Her elvish heritage became more prominent as she grew, yet like Aearon her growth was slow and after the several centuries she merely looked the age of a young woman, perhaps as a human girl of seventeen might have looked. Alatar cared for her as he might have done for a daughter, yet it hadn't always been so.

After King Sidan's death Alatar had fled with the child. Khandish troupes and many more that had allied themselves to the Necromancer had waged war on the kingdom's borders. Now without a leader the kingdom stood little chance, within days the armies would reach the capital. So Alatar had made for the Orocarni to find any remaining Moriquendi that could take in the child seeing as she was of their kin. He was gravely mistaken in thinking that Orocarni would be left unguarded; indeed the armies had taken them for the rich resources they offered. The route was an impossible one. Even more so when traveling with the child. So Alatar had turned south, seeking the counsel of his ally Pallandro, wishing to consult him on what was to be done.

Pallandro's initial reaction to Alatar's intervention in Kirana's fate had been one of disapproval and anxiousness. He made it clear to Alatar that he had no intention of interfering with the child's future also wanting as little to do with her as possible. Her safety was of the utmost importance and so it was decided that Kirana would remain in the care of a trusted friend, one who would raise the girl along with her own children while Alatar would continue his work in Rhûn. The arrangement did not last however, and once again Kirana had to be uprooted from her home.

The two wizards' speculation about the Necromancer's identity proved grievously true, he was indeed Sauron himself. The two wizards found themselves pursued by the enemy at every turn. Alatar's visits to the small village in which Kirana dwelt grew less frequent and eventually stopped in that time. Yet Alatar returned one night and insisted Kirana accompany him away. They had seen the village burning in the distance by morning as they rode. During the greater part of their travels Kirana had been made keep her hair cropped short and had disguised herself as a young boy. Alatar offered no explanation, only said that in time he would explain. From then on she had stayed with him. He reintroduced her to Aearon, who Kirana vaguely recalled from her time in her father's care. The little creature had always remained with Alatar, who had taught him languages and some magic. Kirana hardly cared for the lessons Alatar gave on Sindarin, Quenya, Westron and many other tongues of Middle Earth, nor did she show much interest in spells. She preferred the histories and legends he told, though her greatest desire was to learn the art of combat with a weapon. Alatar had initially refused to train her, though the dangers they encountered soon forced him to reconsider. He was still reluctant however and chose instead to reach a compromise with the headstrong young girl, she would study the subjects he saw fit and he in turn would teach her archery and how to wield a blade.

So the three had spent the years traveling, never remaining in one place for too long, always on the alert for pursuers. Kirana and Aearon quickly became steadfast friends, always teasing one another, and doing everything together from studying to hunting. Alatar trained them both for combat eventually. Even so Kirana hardly saw the use in the archery, except for hunting purposes (in her opinion the use of a bow while flying with Aearon was pointless as it made far more sense for him to swoop down and eat an enemy or for her to use a throwing dagger. A point Alatar would not adhere to). Yet Alatar's own preference for a bow meant that he focused on her archery skills more than on any other weapons. He hardly ever sparred with her and most often merely directed her movements with a blade from a distance, something that annoyed Kirana excessively. As for magic and enchantments it took Alatar an age to drill a basic concealment spell into Kirana's memory. Even when she did manage to perform it she could only manage to use it on either herself or Aearon if they were not together. It involved the use of water, bending it about a body and altering light's path so that it gave the impression of having become invisible. In truth she never did manage to conceal the eyes while using it and resorted to creating a mist or causing clouds to envelope them instead a half measure she was quite proud of having come up with due to Alatar's particular disapproval.

Aearon on the other hand possessed a great affinity for learning languages, magic and almost any subject Alatar cared to teach. Kirana complained of course that as a dragon his ability to breath a strange spell and convert water to ice, was merely an inherited trait and could not be considered magic. While his scholarly aspirations were her favorite topic on which to tease him.

They had come to the sea of Rhûn after a period of quite a few years, there was less trouble so close to the west and the three became rather settled there. Kirana was not so careful about keeping her hair short and grew quite proficient with a bow while hunting. Aearon enjoyed the sea and would lie for hours conversing with Alatar in as many of the ancient tongues as he knew. He often lamented not being born in ages past, during the events of the histories and stories of the early ages. Kirana too wished she had lived in such times, though it was the great battles that captured her imagination.

So little had changed and yet so much had passed, Alatar thought to himself solemnly. Yet as times grew darker he feared that Kirana's hopes for battles would be fulfilled and she would have to face such horrors alone. No not alone, he smiled, she had Aearon and that would make all the difference. In truth he had grown to care for the two far too much already, even Pallandro had warmed to Kirana's joyous spirit. Returning to the caves with a sigh he decided it was about time he took some precautionary measures.

It was almost sunrise when Kirana woke the next morning. Regardless of the several hard punches she delivered to his flank, Aearon would not wake. With a soft laugh Kirana set off for the stream alone grabbing her leather bag and beginning at a brisk walk. She did not stop at the sight of a herd of kine moving into the deeper parts of the forest. They usually preferred areas near the shore but with the Easterlings camped there the kine would not wait about to be hunted. She too had been wary of convoys initially and curious as to the cargo they transported she had once shot an arrow or two at the securing ropes on their carts. She smiled at the memory, the crates had of course toppled to the ground spilling out are armor and weapons. The best part had been the guard's reactions, unsure of the location, numbers or identities of their attackers; they had begun to fire wave after wave of arrows into the undergrowth and trees surrounding them. Kirana had found it hilarious to see the panic two arrows had incurred. It had become a most amusing pastime until convoys grew wary and more heavily guarded when passing through. Then of course Alatar had found out and been furious, lecturing her on the danger she had selfishly put them in. Surprisingly Pallandro took her side, reasoning that it had only been some harmless fun. Alatar was gone by the time she'd risen the morning after the argument and had remained away for over a month. Pallandro dropped by occasionally in the course of that time but she had no other company for the duration of Alatar's disappearance. The only explanation she was given was that Alatar had to ensure she had not done too much damage and she was expected to take care of herself in the meantime. She never made such a mistake again for by the time Alatar had returned she was too upset to do anything but beg his forgiveness.

Kirana mused over the past as she began to jog down the last slope towards the stream. She burst into the clearing where the willow concealed the small cavern into the caves, only to stop short. She stared at a figure hunched over the water's edge with its back to her. It appeared to be a man, most likely tall and washing his face. Rage flared up inside her, more at her own terror stricken reaction than anything else. What if the man was to explore the caverns? What if he discovered her home? No one ever came in so far. No one had ever been so close to discovering the one place she truly regarded as home. Killing him didn't seem like a great option considering the fact that his back was turned and she was unsure if he was armed, not to mention how unforgiving Alatar would be about the matter.

It was Aearon that jerked her from the paralyzed state, his sharp thoughts cutting across her mind. _What are you doing! Run! If he sees you he will follow and if he loses you he will inform others and they will search this place! Now move! _She didn't need to be told twice, she backed away slowly intending to run once she reached the cover of the trees. A voice with a strange accent and tone called out in one of the more common tongues of Rhûn stopping her in her tracks.

"Do you think I am not aware of your presence?! Your footfalls are light indeed, though not undetectable! State you business here, be quick! Are you friend or foe?!" at this the man rose to his feet his back still to Kirana.

She took another step back in response still frozen, unable to comprehend how a human could have heard her. Kirana desperately tried to gather her thoughts. Aearon's presence was not very close so he must have gone to inform Alatar. _Perfect, as if last night had not caused me enough trouble. Now I'll find myself obliged to receive the "be aware at __**all**__ times" lecture. _She remained silent however and decided her best option was simply to run for it instead of waiting around for a friendly talk. So she began to will herself to move.

"Run if you must, though I do not advise it!" the man added in the same tongue. It sounded too harsh and cacophonous for his voice, grating almost and caused Kirana to wince. The man spun about rapidly eyes alert and saw the corner of dark blue fabric disappearing into the foliage.

At first soft footsteps followed her, but these were her woods! No one knew them like she did. Every crack, every root, every branch! She knew them all! After taking a few deceptive routes the sound of her pursuer faded and eventually ceased. Quickly doubling back Kirana doubled back to the clearing she and Aearon had slept in that night. _That was far too close, _she thought as she staggered over to a tree and doubled over gasping for breath with a triumphant smirk on his face. Of course Aearon would chose to ruin the moment, he roared in her head disorientating her for a moment.

_What do you think it is your doing! Did I not say to run! _

Kirana had no chance to voice a comment back; within that same instant she found herself twisting through the air and landed heavily on her back. The air left her lungs in a single rush due to the impact. The trees about her seemed to spin for a few seconds and she felt rather ill. Trying to compose herself she propped herself up using her elbows, her eyes refused to focus as something glinted in front of her. _Aearon? A little help please?_ Her thoughts however were answered in a sarcastic tone.

_Oh no! I wouldn't want to interfere. You're doing just spectacularly on your own._

Annoyed, Kirana looked up; towering above her a man gazed quizzically down at her sprawled on the forest floor. He was no man from Rhûn, nor indeed was he a man but in fact an elf. Kirana could make little sense of his presence in this part of the world and still slightly confused she made to raise herself up further, so as to get a proper look at him. _Ouch!_ She suddenly found herself aware of a sharp pain that pricked her neck; the shining object was in fact a sword. A sword that was pointed directly at her throat and that she had just moved into.

At this the elf of course withdrew his sword immediately sheathing it, his face still puzzled. "My Lady forgive me, are you injured?" he asked, and not receiving any reply continued, "What does an elf maiden wander unaccompanied in such a place as this with Men of the East camped so close?" he asked this more of himself than her, he'd also phrased the question in Sindarin probably assuming that her not responding earlier had been due to her not understanding him. He seemed to realise she was disorientated and squatted down beside her, extending a hand to help her to her feet.

Kirana's mind seemed sluggish, she was sure she was unscathed except for a few bad bruises. Still she found herself only capable of staring at the elf, completely agape. It was his touch that snapped her back to reality, he begun an attempt to raise her to her feet. She immediately staggered forwards as he tried to steady her. Kirana decided the moment was a good one for making a quick escape and so she made to run from him.

The elf however seemed to appear in front of her, blocking her path. Annoyed she twisted and tried to run again, only to have him sidestep once more and catch a hold of her by the shoulders to stop her. It was not a good idea on his part. Kirana pulled back freeing herself and in the same move, unsheathed her sword and pointed its tip at the persistent elf.

The elf was stunned by the sudden move of such aggression, yet Kirana was certain she saw amusement flick across his face. Shaking his head he moved towards her and made to swat away the sword with a slight laugh. If he thought such an action would discourage her he was terribly mistaken.

Infuriated, Kirana found her voice at last. "Forgive me, my Lord," she hissed, "but I will take my leave." She knew very well she was being impolite, but somehow it hardly mattered considering the elf's prior actions. Unlike the elf, she used a katana, a thinner sharper sword type sometimes used by the Eastern peoples. It required a faster, more accurate fighting style and often was off putting to those wielding broad swords. Not to mention an easier style of fighting for a woman.

The elf no longer made any attempt to hide his amusement. He drew his sword, leaning it against hers. She struck out first, three movements swift and precise. He blocked them all effortlessly, which only served to frustrate Kirana even more. She lashed out her attacks becoming more restrict and less calculated. He was toying with her, they both knew it. Kirana eventually recalled a lesson at the back of her mind; the elf clearly had no intention of harming her; he made little or no attempt at attacks only parrying her blows. So Kirana decided to lunge towards him suddenly and lashed out as she did so, disregarding her own safety. The elf was mildly surprised though he still managed to dodge the girl. Her blade did however nick his upper arm and blood quickly stained his sleeve.

This move clearly took all amusement from the "game". Kirana was sailing across the clearing again before she had a chance to rejoice at her hit. She ended up sprawled on her back once more, her blade more than five feet away. Dismayed she tried to rise only to feel the familiar prick of the sword at her throat. She was hauled to her feet and pressed against a tree for support. She was about to make a dive as a last resort when a voice echoed about them.

"Kirana what do you think you're doing!" Alatar sounded calm, too calm. It was the all too familiar calm before a storm. Kirana winced in pain as the elf pushed her behind him and readied his sword. Alatar's voice then broke into a laugh as he stepped out of the trees, "Dûrion perhaps you would care to stand down? Unless you wish to spar with me too?"

The elf stared at the wizard, a mixture of joy and shock on his face. He quickly lowered his sword and bowed.

* * *

Firstly I'd like to thank everyone for support and reviews. A special thanks to Certh for pointing out my terrible elvish (for any wondering the "lit" came from a copy and pasting mistake done far too late at night :) as in I chopped the word literally in two. ) Anyway I hope I fixed it up and will repair layout of Chap 2 later. Thanks again anyway, I don't think I mentioned this is my first fanfic and any critical advice is much appreciated.


End file.
